I've got you
by headstrongirl
Summary: Es mi primer ifc, asi qe no se muy beincomo hacer el summary, les dejo lo que pude hacer.. Harry pasa su vacaciones buscando los Horrocruxes, descubre que se encuentran en Hogwarts y debe vovler a su antiguo colegio donde también pide ayuda a los antiguos
1. Chapter 1

**I've got you**

**Start of something… old**

El adolescente pelinegro con ojos verdes estaba acostado en su cama pensando en la gran estupidez que había cometido en el funeral de su mago preferido y más querido Albus Dumbledore. Había terminado con Ginny, la persona que más quería sólo para que Voldemort no la hiera, pero en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta que Malfoy ya los había visto juntos y por mas que terminaran, él iba a saber cuanto significaba la pelirroja en su corazón.

Estaba en pleno verano encerrado en la casa de sus odiosos tíos. Solo faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños y a partir de ese día podría hacer magia fuera del colegio e irse a vivir por su cuenta. Durante el verano se mantuvo en contacto con Hermione a través de el celular que sus tíos le habían regalado (desde la amenaza de la Orden ellos habían empezado a ser un poco más amables con El Niño Que Vivió) pero con su mejor amigo no pudo debido a que no le dejaban soltar a Hedwig. Tenía que encontrar los 3 Horocruxes restantes, la copa de Hufflepuff y algún objeto de Ravenclaw y Griffindor si era cierto lo que el profesor había deducido antes de morir. Hermione y Ron, que ya podían hacer magia y aparecerse legalmente, lo había ayudado a tratar de ubicar la copa de Hufflepuff. No habían tenido mucha suerte, solo sospechaban de algunos lugares a los que iría a visitar Harry luego de cumplir 17.

-HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!! - el grito del tío lo sacó de sus pensamientos- BAJA AHORA MISMO!!!

El chico obedeció ya que si le hacía algo malo se desquitaría en una semana.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido al ver a su tío con una extraña cara de felicidad.

-Hoy vendrá a cenar la nueva novia de Dudley con su familia, y TÚ tendrás que quedarte en tu habitación encerrado pretendiendo que no existes y creo que no hace falta aclarar que NADA DE MAGIA!!!!!!!

-Que me quedaré encerrado en mi cuarto, que no te quepa duda, porque mi mente no quiere ser perturbada por imágenes tan asquerosas de mi primito besándose con su novia. Pero sobre la magia no te puedo prometer nada. No te olvides que en una semana puedo hacer magia sin tener problemas…- agregó al ver que su tío iba a empezar a gritarle.

-Si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que has hecho magia te hecho de la casa, entendido?-agrego la bestia de su tío con el tono más calmado que tenía debido a que tenía un poco de miedo.

-Querido tiíto mío, debo recordarte que no me puedes echar de la casa hasta que tenga 17?

-Que yo sepa ese viejo con pelo largo y desagradable murió y ahora no hay problema en echarte…- Vernon sonrió al ver como esas palabras habían herido a Harry.

-Que el profesor Dumbledore, uno de los mejores magos y hechiceros, haya m mmue-Harry tenia los ojos llorosos, todavía no podía aceptar que ya no lo vería más, pero debía decirlo para molestar a su molesto tío- que haya muerto no significa que me puedan echar. Si lo hacen no solo una Orden si no todo el mundo mágico, estará en su contra y les lanzaran todo tipo de hechizos! A si que por su propio bien me deben tener en su casa hasta que cumpla 17, y en ese momento no tendrán que molestarse en echarme porque me iré yo solo! –Harry no podía controlar su ir, estaba muy enojado, y de repente vio que estaba por empezar a hacer magia accidental, y se detuvo no iba a arriesgarse ahora a tener problemas con el ministerio.

-YA BASTA! VETE A TU CUARTO Y TE QUEDARAS ENCERRADO ALLI Y NO TE SUBIREMOS COMIDA DURANTE 3 DÍAS!-la vena de Vernon estaba a punto de explotar y su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-No la suban, la apareceré… O me apareceré yo en la cocina…-Harry dijo esto solo para que su tío se enojara y le diera la comida por las buenas, porque el bien sabia que todavía no podía aparecerse legalmente debido a que era utilizar magia.

-No puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que no podrás aparecerte la comida!

-Estas en lo cierto, la comida no la podre aparecer, pero si podre aparecerme en el medio de la cena, o en la cocina cuando se me antoje, porque la aparición no es magia- Harry se sintió muy bien al ver que su mentira estaba funcionando y que tío Vernon estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

-Esta bien! Ve a tu cuarto y no te aparezcas en la cena y al finalizar Petunia te llevara los restos a tu cuarto!

- Oh no! Nada de sobras, quiero comer lo mismo que ustedes, no sus sobras- dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras- Y si no quieren que me aparezca durante todas sus cenas en la semana, tendrán que dejarme soltar a mi lechuza, si no quieren que la Orden venga y destruya su casa…-Completó al llegar al final de las escaleras.

Lo había logrado, le había ganado a su tío. Solo le restaba mandar una carta a Ron, preguntando si después de su cumpleaños podía ir a vivir con él y su familia hasta que terminara de remodelar la casa de los Black. Y le ofreció a su amigo pelirrojo si quería vivir con él.

Mandó la carta y a la hora volvió la lechuza blanca con una carta que decía: "_Querido hermano:_

_  
No se como todavía preguntas si puedes venir, ¡es obvio que si! Acá todos te están esperando, especialmente una anormal que dice ser mi hermana. Me encantaría ir a vivir con vos al finalizar la remodelación, que por cierto va muy bien; mi mamá no esta muy convencida que sea una buena idea la de irnos a vivir nosotros dos solos. Amigo no se como decirte esto pero… es probable que Herms nos vaya a visitar mucho, en especial a mi no se si entiendes, espero que si…  
_

_Nos vemos pronto querido amigo, antes de lo que imaginas_

_  
Ron"  
_

Re leyó la carta varias veces para estar seguro de tres cosas que la habían llamado la atención: "_Es probable que Herms nos vaya a visitar mucho, en especial a mi_" "_Nos vemos pronto querido amigo, antes de lo que imaginas_" y la ultima y mas especial" _Acá todos te están esperando, especialmente una anormal que dice ser mi hermana._" Esta lo había sorprendido, él pensaba que Ginny ya no lo quería. Se había equivocado, tenia que aprovechar que sabía que ella lo quería… De repente se le ocurrió una idea, él le diría a la familia Weasley que llegaría a la Madriguera el próximo lunes a las 12 del mediodía, pero luego le avisaría a su pelirroja favorita que la esperaba en el lago a las 10 de la mañana para conversar, pero que no le dijera a nadie. Harry mandó la carta a la familia Weasley. Más tarde escribió una carta a la hermana de su mejor amigo que decía lo siguiente:

"_Ginny:_

_  
Te mando una carta a estas horas solo porque es realmente importante, le dije a tu familia que llegaría el lunes a las 12, como espero que recuerdes, pero la verdad es que yo necesito hablar con vos después de lo sucedido y por eso quiero encontrarme contigo a las 10 de la mañana del lunes junto al lago para conversar. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie. _

_  
Te espero el lunes._

_  
Te quiere más que a nadie._

_  
Harry._"

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Algo la despertó de su sueño, algo estaba golpeando la ventana ¿Era eso un sueño? No, estaba despierta. La lechuza de la persona que ella amaba estaba en su ventana, pero para que mandarle una carta a las 4 de la mañana? No tenía idea, abrió la ventana y Hedwig entró y ella le desató la carta de su pata, la leyó cuidadosamente, no lo podía cree ¡La estaba citando para hablar de lo sucedido! Capaz que se quería disculpar y volver con ella, pero no, no podía hacerse ilusiones. Lo único que podía hacer era preparase para el lunes. De repente Hedwig le empezó a picotear la cabeza y ella salió de sus pensamientos y rápidamente empezó a escribir la respuesta

"_Querido Subnormal:_

_  
Obviamente me encantaría juntarme contigo el lunes en la mañana. Gracias por querer hablar conmigo, eso significa mucho para mí. Hablamos el lunes…_

_  
Tuya por siempre,_

_  
Ginny" _

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El pelinegro volvió a repasar lo leído, ella había aceptado a hablar. No podía esperar hasta el lunes. Como la extrañaba! Su cabello pelirrojo, sus pecas, sus ojos marrones, su carácter, lo hermosa que era, lo buena que era con él… y así pensando en la chica que amaba se quedó dormido en un profundo sueño.

-Harry… Despierta Harry…

-Hermione?!? Que haces aquí? – pregunto Harry sorprendido al ver a su mejor amiga parada al lado suyo- No estabas de vacaciones con tus padres en España?

-Si, lo estaba, pero volvimos, y entonces yo vine a casa de tus tíos, me aparecí porque tengo que hablar contigo, tenía que hablarte personalmente…

-Esta bien… Habla, que pasa?-pregunto el adolescente poniéndose los anteojos y bostezando- alguna pista importante sobre los Horocruxes?- agregó al ver bien la cara de su amiga que estaba dudando si decirle o no.

-Si… hemos descu...

-¿Hemos? ¿Tú y quien más?

-Yo y Ron, él esta abajo viendo la televisión…

-¿Ron esta abajo y no me avisaste??

-Es que tengo que decirte algo antes que nada

-¿Le pasó algo a Ron?

-No, no, a nadie le pasó nada Harry, es sobre los Horocruxes…

-Ah, esta bien… dime rápido así puedo ir a saludar a Ron antes de que mis tíos despierten.

-Bien, como te decía, hemos descubierto algo importante sobre uno de los Horocruxes, Hay muchas probabilidades de que la copa de Hufflepuff y el objeto de Ravenclaw estén en Hogwarts, es por eso que debes volver al colegio. Harry ya se que esa no era tu idea, pero debes hacerlo para destruir estos Horocruxes…-dijo al ver que su amigo le iba a reprochar algo. Y al verlo tranquilo agrego algo nerviosa- Y yo y Ron pensamos que tal vez al volver a Hogwarts, podríamos volver a formar el E.D, y que a cambio de que tu les enseñes, ellos nos ayuden a encontrar el Horocrux restante…

-No, Herms, no los quiero poner en peligro, ya es suficiente que ustedes y la familia Weasley estén inseguros por mi culpa, no podría permitir que alguien más lo este.

-Harry, te entiendo, pero sino hubiera sido por vos Ginny hubiera muerto en nuestro 2º año al ser abierta la cámara secreta, y en 3º tu descubriste que Peter Petigrew era Scabbers, en 5º salvaste al señor Weasley de la serpiente gigante, y el año pasado salaste a Ron con el Bezoar! Por Dios Harry, tu los salvaste no los pusiste en peligro! Y si no fuera por ti yo no hubiera conocido a Ron…

-Esta bien, volveré a Hogwarts y haremos lo del E.D, solo tu hermanita me podrías convencer… Pero cambiando de tema… Que esta pasando entre tu y Ron?

-Em. Bueno… digamos que nos dimos cuenta que debíamos estar juntos…-dijo muy nerviosa la chica de pelo castaño

-O sea que están de novios?

-¡Sí!!!!!!- dijo contenta, pero poniéndose roja

-Felicitaciones Herms!! Al fin se animaron…-dijo el chico abrazando a su mejor amiga- Creo que ahora debemos bajar así saludo y felicito a Ron, y de paso le advierto que si te hace daño lo mato-dijo haciéndose el serio.

Salieron del cuarto, y se dirigieron hacia el living donde estaba un muchacho pelirrojo con ojos azules viendo lo que él llamaba "telesión". Los dos chicos se abrazaron y luego el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la boca a Hermione.

-Oye Ron, tu eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano para mi-dijo mirando muy seriamente a su amigo- pero si alguna vez lastimas a Hermione, ¡TE MATO! ¿Entendido?

-Si, no te preocupes Harry- Dijo Ron muy asustado.

-Así me gusta… Ahora, no quiero ser amargado ni nada, pero váyanse antes de que mis tíos despierten… Es decir -miro su reloj- ahora!

- Adiós Harry, nos vemos en un par días!-dijo Ron

-Adiós hermano! Nos vemos pronto…

-Chau, Chau!-dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y abrazando a su amigo pelirrojo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cumpleaños sorpresivo**

Harry despertó feliz cómo nunca lo había estado en su vida, el día que estaba esperando desde siempre por fin había llegado se iría de la casa de sus tíos, podría hacer magia legalmente, y mañana podría hablar con Ginny, y si tenía suerte volverían a estar juntos. Lo único malo es que debería pasar su cumpleaños con los Dursley, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera tan malo debido a que seria el último que pasaría con ellos y, a partir de hoy, podría hacer magia, por lo que sus tíos le tendrían miedo.

Bajo las escaleras y un par de sucesos inamiganbles empezaron. Primero, el salón estaba lleno de regalos para él. Segundo, en la mesa de la cocina estaban los Dursley sentados y esperando a Harry para desayunar, el último tenía un plato especial. Tercero, durante el desayuno sus tíos y primo lo trataron muy bien. Cuarto, cuando abrió los regalos eran las mejores cosas muggles que existían, sin mencionar la ropa de la mejor calidad y más a la moda hasta el momento. Harry estaba muy sorprendido con todo esto, hasta llegó a pensar que estaban bajo el maleficio Imperius, ero se dio cuenta que no. El quinto suceso y casi mas sorprendente para Harry fue que sus tíos (su tía era la única que hablaba, Vernon solo movía la cabeza) le dijeron que lamentaban haberlo tratado mal durante todos estos años, que se sentían mal por no haberlo apoyado con la magia y que si él quería podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera allí, que le remodelarían el cuarto y le pondrían acceso a internet para su nueva notebooke, y que lamentaban mucho haberlo tratado tan mal, y que si se quedaba no volverían a ser así. Tía petunia, que tenía los ojos cristalinos por querer llorar, le pidió que la perdone por haberlo tratado tan mal, que no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había hecho hasta ahora, que él era lo único que le quedaba de su hermana, a la cual quería mucho, pero de quien estaba tan celosa por ser una hechicera que la llevó a odiar la magia y hasta su propio sobrino. Harry muy sorprendido por la última confesión de su tía le contestó, que la perdonaba, pero lamentablemente ya estaba remodelando una casa que le había dejado su padrino antes de morir, y que iría a vivir allí, pero que para su cumpleaños y el de Dudley la iría a visitar. Al salir de la cocina, fue al salón a ver tele, y en una propaganda Dudley bajó de su cuarto y le dijo que lamentaba tratarlo tan mal; pero la razón era que él no quería que él le sacara a sus padres. Aparte estaba celoso porque el era un muchacho atractivo y él todo lo contrario, y que en el colegio muggle (su primo dijo primaria) todas las chicas gustaban de Harry, y ninguna se fijaba en su primo y por sobre todo esta celoso porque Harry era un famoso mago y él no era andie. Dudley se disculpó y Harry aceptó la disculpa y le convido una rana de chocolate, y su primo aprovecho para sacarle las golosinas mágicas hasta que agarro una gargala de sabor de moco. Después de eso Dudley no le sacó más golosinas y Harry se rió mucho al ver la cara de asco de su primo.

Al terminar los sucesos que nunca alguien se hubiera imaginado que pasarían Harry subió a su cuarto a pensar lo extraño de su día. No lo podía creer, su tía lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa, Dudley se había disculpado y había aceptado que estaba celoso de él, le habían dado la misma cantidad de regalos que a su primo. Y él había prometido ir a… ¡PUM!!! Una lechuza choco en su ventana, era la nueva lechuza de Ginny. ¿Qué hacía allí? Seguramente era una carta de toda la familia deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Al esperar que en la carta estuviera escrito eso se sorprendió al leer la carta:

"_Subnormal: _

Baja de tu cuarto ya mismo y abre la puerta, hay un regalito para ti. Espero que te guste.

Ginny.

P.D: la familia entera te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños 17, y te piden perdón por no  
enviarte el regalo, pues pensaron que sería mejor dártelo mañana personalmente.

P.D2: ellos no sospechan en lo más mínimo que irás dos horas antes a hablar conmigo

P.D3: perdón por tantas posdatas…Pero deja de leer en este mismo instante y baja a abrir tu regalito."

Harry salió apresuradamente de su carta, corrió para abajo y abrió la puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños Potter- le dijo la pelirroja y sin dejarlo contestar le agarro el cuello y se dieron un beso en el cual entendieron todos los sentimientos del otro.  
Al separarse Harry se quedo mirando a Ginny, y mirando sus hermosos ojos marrones, mientras la pelirroja se perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes. El adolescente le acarició la cara y luego la tomó por la cintura y la tiro al césped donde ambos se quedaron mirándose abrazados… Entonces Harry decidió romper ese hermoso silencio.

-Ginny, porque hiciste eso?

-Porque me gustas mucho, y pensé que yo también te gustaba-dijo la chica un poco triste mirando para abajo-Aparte no podía esperar hasta mañana…-Agregó tratando de sonar más alegre.

-Me gustas muchísimo… - dijo Harry levantándole la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos- pero yo pensé que no querías tanto, y que sólo te querías vengar de mi por haberte dejado.

-Yo siempre te quise, y siempre creí que tu sólo jugabas conmigo; pero aparentemente no es así… Harry tu siempre me has parecido un subnormal, pero eres el subnormal mas genial y guapo que he conocido en toda mi vida…-dicho eso ambos se besaron.

-Ginny, yo nunca quise hacerte daño… Y siempre has sido muy especial para mi, hasta cuando te horrorizabas de verme en la mesa y te ibas corriendo- dijo recordando- oye! No te enojes es cierto…-agregó al ver la cara de ofendida de la pelirroja.

-No me enojo, estaba bromeando, de que me querías hablar mañana? Tengo una idea de que es mas o menos lo que has dicho hasta ahora, pero que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Es que durante el verano no pude dejar de pensar en vos… y me di cuenta que Malfoy y Snape nos vieron juntos, así que corres el mismo riesgo estando conmigo que si estamos separados… y creo que te puedo proteger más si estas al lado mío…

-No necesito que nadie me proteja!-al ver la cara del Niño que Vivió añadió-Bueno... Esta bien, capas que una pequeña protección de Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado... pero nada más… Aunque si la protección consiste en estar la lado tuyo todo el tiempo... ¿Cómo negarme?

-Así me gusta…-ambos rieron durante un rato- Oye... como llegaste hasta aquí?-dijo Harry al acordarse de que ella todavía no se podía aparecer.

-Me aparecí con Herms… ahora ella esta adentro de la casa armando tu baúl… No te molesta que le haya dicho a ella, no?

-No... Hoy nada me puede molestar… después de todo lo que pasó…-y así Harry le conto a Ginny los sucesos sorprendentes del día..

-Así que tienes las últimas cosas del mundo muggle, mucha ropa y tus tíos se ofrecieron a remodelarte el cuarto para que te quedes, y te pidieron disculpas junto a tu primo? WAW! Mucha información querido mío…

-Ya lo se…

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Hermione Granjer salió de la casa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry!!- dijo la castaña y lo abrazó hasta que la pelirroja los separó- Veo que a los tortolos les ha ido muy bien… Gynn, lamento darte la mala noticia de que debemos irnos si no quieres que los demás sospechen que vinimos, Harry, espero que termines bien tu día, y tu baúl ya esta listo para mañana. Por cierto este año tienes muchas mas cosas.

-Oh, sí, Ginny te contara todo… Nos vemos mañana Herms-y le dio un beso en la mejilla y a continuación le susurro en oído a la pelirroja para que su amiga no lo escuchara- Ginny, no te olvides mañana a las 10 en el lago- Y luego le di un beso en la boca-Hasta mañana…- y las chicas desaparecieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **terminé el capitulo 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 el más largo de todos... pensé que este momento no iba a llegar más... prometo que los próximos capítulos van a ser más cortitos, por lo que pretendo tardar menos en escribir...

Dudas para el siguiente capítulo...

¿Qué le contesta Ginny¿Que pasó en casa de los Weasley cuando quedaron Ron y Hermione solos¿Qué pasará en la cena con las novias de Fred y George?

Lo único que se de él próximo capítulo es eso...

Si tienes dudas, sugerencias, etc. Y no quieren dejar review mándenme un mail a y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia

Headstrongirl

**Primer día en la Madriguera, y primera cita**

El Domingo en la noche tuvo una cena muy tranquila, donde se despidió de su primo y de tío Vernon, de Petunia de despediría en la mañana. Se fue a dormir, pero la ansiedad de ver a Ginny no lo dejaba, pensaba en lo hermosa que era, lo amable que había sido en ir a visitarlo hoy. De repente se oyó un golpe en la ventana, era la lechuza de la familia Weasley. Se asustó mucho al ver que la lechuza era de ellos, pero se alivio al leer la carta  
"_Querido Harry:  
Acá todos te estamos esperando muy ansiosos, te queríamos preguntar si habría posibilidades de que mañana llegues una hora mas temprano debido a que nosotros, Molly y Arthur, debemos salir a las 11:30, y tenemos que darte ciertas indicaciones. Los chicos no saben que llegaras media hora antes que nosotros nos marchemos.  
Feliz cumpleaños,  
Disculpa la hora  
Familia Weasley_"

"_Familia Weasley:  
No tengo problema en llegar media hora antes, no hay problema en la hora, de todas maneras no podía conciliar el sueño de la ansiedad.  
Nos vemos pronto  
Harry_"

-Harry, baja a desayunar ahora si no quieres que se te enfríen las tostadas!- la voz de tía Petunia lo despertó, se había quedado dormido esperando a su lechuza que no había vuelto.  
-Ya voy tía…

Harry se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontró con un enorme desayuno, motivo de su despedida. Comió un par de tostadas y tomo café con leche, saludo a su tía y le agradeció por todo lo hecho durante estos años y le dejó un par de ranas de chocolate para su primo. Subió a su habitación, vio que eran las 9 de la mañana y utilizó un par de hechizos para dejar bonita la habitación, al terminar y verificar que no se olvidaba nada, tomó su escoba y capa de invisibilidad. Luego se dirigió al jardín de lo que a partir de un par de momentos sería su antigua casa, se coloco su capa y subió a la escoba y partió a la Madriguera siguiendo las instrucciones de un mapa que le habían mandado.

Al ver la casa, empezó a descender aunque tuvo que seguir un poco más porque hacía diez minutos debía verse con Ginny en el lago, que se encontraba un poco más lejos que la casa. Cuando divisó a una chica con el pelo muy rojo junto al agua su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido. Aterrizó unos metros antes, se acercó muy despacito para que ella no se diera cuenta que estaba allí y la besó en la mejilla desde atrás asustándola. Cuando vio que era él lo tiró al suelo y le di un beso en la boca.

-Harry, si ya nos vimos ayer, porque querías verme hoy también?

-Es que ayer me sorprendiste y no pude decirte todo lo que tenía planeado… y además no puedo desear verte y tenerte entre mis brazos?-pregunto abrazándola

-Es que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos- dijo dándole un beso-En serio, yo creí que ayer me habías dicho todo…

- Pero no. Mira Gin, algunas cosas te ya te las dije ayer, peor lamentablemente hoy también las tendrás que escuchar.-tomo un poco de aire la miró a los ojos y empezó- Yo quería que hoy nos encontremos porque durante todo el verano no hubo día en que no haya recapacitado sobre lo nuestro. La época en la que estuve con vos fue la mejor de mi vida, vos siempre me quisiste, me hiciste reír en cuando estaba de mal humor, me acompañaste en todo momento, me respetaste; pero lo que más me gustaba de lo nuestro era que no teníamos que habar para entendernos, con una mirada, un abrazo o un beso bastaba. Cuando te veía mi día se alegraba. Me hiciste sentir como nadie lo ha hecho Ginny. Y después en el funeral de Dumbledore, fui un estúpido, pensé que si terminaba contigo te protegería de Voldemort, entonces lo hice porque no quería que te lastimaran por mi culpa, nunca podría vivir con eso; entonces hice lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho, termine contigo. Al día siguiente me sentí mal por haberlo hecho, pero pensé que al menos así te protegería, pero después me acorde que Malfoy y Snape ya sabían lo que sentía por ti y me arrepentí de haber terminado contigo, porque pensé que hacía lo correcto y tu me apoyaste, por esa razón me sentí miserable durante todo el verano. Todas las noches pensaba en vos, en tus hermosas pecas, en los ojos más lindos, en tu cabello pelirrojo, lo buena que eras en Quidditch, en tu excelente personalidad, y no me podía perdonar haber terminado con vos. Hace una semana me llegó la carta de Ron diciendo que tú me querías ver, y pensé que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para pedirte perdón, por haberte hecho mal y por no haber pensado bien antes de terminar contigo. Y es por eso que ahora te pido perdón.

Harry miro a la chica, unas lágrimas caían por sus hermosas mejillas con pecas, entonces se las quitó cuidadosamente con el dedo, y la abrazó más fuerte, haciéndole saber que nunca más la dejaría.

-Entonces… me perdonas?

-Claro!!-dijo ella quitándose unas lagrimas y dándole un impetuoso beso.

-Ahora que me perdonaste solo me queda una cosa por decirte.

-Qué? Qué pasa ahora?  
-Primero tienes que pararte-la chica obedeció y se paró, entonces él se puso de rodillas le tomo la mano e hiso aparecer un hermoso anillo-Ginnebra Weasley quieres ser mi novia?

-Haber cabeza de chorlito déjame pensarlo, me diste el mejor de lo discursos para pedirme perdón, me gustas mucho, yo te gusto… Por supuesto que acepto!!!-y se dieron un beso tan apasionado que cayeron al césped, y Ginny quedo sobre Harry- Em. … lo siento…-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-No hay problema-Harry miro su reloj eran las 10:50- oye Gin, lo lamento pero debo ir a tu casa, tus papas querían hablar conmigo, nos vemos en un rato- y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

Harry se dirigió hacia la casa con sus cosas, como si recién llegara. Tocó la puerta e inmediatamente abrió la puerta Molly Weasley, pero antes de dejarlo entrar le pregunto algo que sólo Harry supiera, entonces este le dijo que en Grimmauld Place su boggart se había convertido en la muerte de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, y al estar en lo correcto lo dejó pasar. Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y luego Arthur Weasley le dio la bienvenida con un estrechón de manos, la señora Weasley lo invitó a sentarse y el chico lo hizo.

-Harry, lo que tenemos para decirte es muy importante-dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose muy seria, dejando atrás su actitud cariñosa, como si fuera su madre-Sabemos que tu se lo dirás a los otros, pero nosotros queríamos hablar contigo porque es un asunto tuyo, y tu decidirás que decir.

-Oh, esta bien-dijo el muchacho algo preocupado, nervioso y ansioso por saber de que hablaba Molly.

-Escucha Harry, sabemos muy bien que no querías que nadie se entere de lo que hacías con Dumbledore, a excepción de Ron y Hermione. Pero cuando él murió, le dejo una carta a Lupin explicando lo que habían estado haciendo, y este contó a nosotros y Tonks el contenido de la carta. Harry, sabemos que ahora tu quieres encontrar la copa de Hufflepuff, y algún objeto de Ravenclaw y Griffindor. Nosotros queríamos decirte que te apoyamos con esto, aunque sabemos que no es seguro; pero si Dumbledore confío en contarte y mostrarte las memorias, es porque creía que tú ibas a poder. Mira, sabemos que te sientes responsable por la muerte del profesor, entonces nosotros queríamos contarte un par de cosas que creemos que es necesario que sepas. Antes de partir en busca del Horocrux, Albus mandó una carta a la Orden explicando que saldría del colegio y que te llevaría con él; se despidió y nos dijo que después de esta misión no pensaba seguir mucho tiempo más con vida. Dumbledore también escribió que para esta misión contaba contigo porque eras el único que podría seguir con ella una vez que él muriera. Es por esto Harry, que no debes sentirte culpable por la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, todo lo contrario tu eras el único al que confió esta misión, la más importante de todas.-Molly estaba llorando, contarle todo esto a Harry había sido muy fuerte para ella-Oh, Harry, me olvidaba, tu nuevo padrino es Lupin, y nos dijo que te preguntáramos si podía ir a vivir contigo y Ron.-agregó recomponiéndose.

-Si, no hay problema…Señores Weasley, no se como agradecerles por todo…

-No tienes nada por que agradecernos nada, ahora nosotros nos tenemos que ir, cuando vuelva Ginny preparará el desayuno. Hablando de Ginny, salió hace rato y todavía no vuelve, se habrá quedado nadando en el lago.- al decir esto, Harry no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, hacia 20 minutos la había dejado después de preguntarle si quería ser su novia.

-No se preocupe señora, seguro que esta bien, ustedes váyanse y yo la iré a buscar

-Muchas gracias Harry

-No hay porque  
-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¡Waw¡Que hermosa figura tiene mi novia!-dijo el morocho en tono burlón y se sentó al lado de Gin

-No molestes Potter… Porqué me estas mirando de esa manera?

-Es que, eres demasiado hermosa...-dijo en un tono muy sincero

-Que estas esperando para besarme?-le preguntó su novia al ver que después de decirle eso no le había dado un beso

-Espero a que tu no te resistas a mis encantos y me pidas un beso- dijo Harry bromeando.

-Querido subnormal es obvio que eres TÚ el que no se puede resistir a los encantos de esta hermosa pelirroja- dijo Ginny señalándose el cuerpo para seguirle el juego a su novio.

-MM.… tienes razón, no me puedo resistir- y se perdieron en unos de los mas hermosos besos que se habían dado.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!! QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA?!?!?!- Harry y Ginny se dieron vuelta, Ron estaba caminando hacia ellos muy enojado, con los puños listos para pegarle a su amigo.

-Perdón Ron, no que…

-YA DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA HERMANO! ESTOY CON HARRY, DBERÍAS ESTAR CONTENTO! Y NO SOY TU HERMANITA PEQUEÑITA, SOY TU HERMANA Y YA CRECI!-interrumpió Ginny a Harry para iniciar una pelea con su hermano. Pero Harry los detuvo.

-Paren un segundo, dejen de pelearse-dijo Harry clocándose en el medio de los hermanos. Y dirigiéndose hacia el chico dijo-Ron, Ginny ya creció y no debes protegerla tanto, esta bien tal vez tendríamos que haber buscado un lugar un poco más privado para que tu no nos veas, pero quiero que sepas que nunca le haría daño a tu hermana y que realmente la quiero, en serio, no tienes de que preocuparte no soy como los del colegio que andan tras ella solo por su figura.-se dio vuelta y miro a su novia- y Gin, no te enojes porque tu hermano te quiere proteger, eres la única mujer en la familia, es normal que te proteja, y siempre serás su hermanita pequeña.

-Esta bien, perdón- dijeron los dos Weasley al mismo tiempo

-Mira Harry, tu me dijiste lo mismo con Herms, si la lastimas te MATO, entendido?

-Si, no hay problema… Que les pareces si vamos adentro y desayunamos algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre…

-Esta bien, vayamos adentro yo te preparo el desayuno- dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo.

-Y a mi que? Se supone que me muera de hambre?- pregunto Ron

-No, se supone que tú te lo prepares hermanito anormal…

-Oh... esta bien-dijo el pelirrojo deprimido

-No te preocupes Ron, si te sale muy mal te comparto del mío

-Ya, no molesten más, si tú pequeño engendro que dice ser mi hermana no me preparas el desayuno de seguro Herms me lo hará- Al terminar de decir esto los tres se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la casa.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-  
-Harry!! –cuando Hermione lo vio salió corriendo hacia el y le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-Hey, no se pongan así, él es como mi hermano- dijo al ver que los dos Weasleys más pequeños tenían la cara tan roja como su pelo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!, mi regalo esta arriba, así que cuando subamos te lo doy¿te parece bien? Harry, estás bien? Harry, responde!! Ginny! Despierten de sus pensamientos! Oh rayos, no responden a nada… HARRY JAMES POTTER!! GINNEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY! DESPIERTEN DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS, NO ME IMPORTA CUAN BONITOS SEAN! - y como no respondían a sus gritos y a las carcajadas de Ron al ver como ella se desesperaba, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que pegarles un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.

-Oye! Eso dolió mucho- dijo Harry frotándose en el lugar que la chica le había pegado.

-Perdona, es que ustedes dos estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos, y no respondían a mis gritos ni a las carcajadas de Ron, no tuve otro remedio… Harry, antes de que te quedaras perdido mirando a tu novia, te estaba deseando un muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado, y también te decía que tenía tu regalo arriba, pero como no tengo ganas de subir lo buscamos cuando subimos.

-Ah, esta bien, no tenias que molestarte… Oigan... Podemos desayunar de una vez por todas? Es que sinceramente el hambre me esta matando-dijo agarrándose el estomago

-Es verdad desayunemos de una vez, yo tampoco puedo aguantar más el hambre, y creo que si no desayuno en 2 segundos me voy a comer a un bombón que me esta tentando mucho- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su novia para luego tomarla suavemente por la cintura y darle un tierno beso.

Ginny y Harry primero se miraron con asco, pero luego se miraron a los ojos y decidieron "imitar" a Ron y Hermione. La escena, según quien la mirase, podía ser descripta como muy romántica o "muy grotesca" como dijeron los mellizos al aparecer en la cocina de los Weasley encontrándose con su hermana besando a Harry, y Ron besando a Hermione.

-Oigan, ustedes dos no son quién para decir que lo que vieron era, como dijeron? Ah, si, "grotesco". Porque ustedes dos son unos estúpidos que se quedan en su departamento fabricando nuevos dulces en vez de salir a conocer chicas. Así que si quieren hacer algún comentario sobre Harry y yo, salgan a conocer jóvenes estúpidas que se puedan enamorar de ustedes, conozcan lo qué es querer mucho a alguien, y luego hablen.-les dijo su hermanita pequeña, ofendida por decir que era grotesco que ella besara a Harry.

-Lo mismo digo en relación con Hermione y yo…

-Esperen un segundo, solo estábamos bromeando, pero Ginny tienes que saber que ver a nuestra hermanita besándose así con alguien- al decir esto los mellizos fulminaron a Harry con la mirada, pero luego Fred continuó- es algo perturbador… Y Ron, eres nuestro hermano más pequeño, y nunca has tenido suerte con las mujeres, así que es nuestro deber burlarte… volviendo a ti hermana, como tú dices, antes de hablar sobre algo tienes que saber al respecto, por lo tanto tu no hables de nuestra vida privada si no sabes sobre ella…

-Pero si yo se todo sobre sus vidas privadas! Ustedes siempre me cuentan todo!-les reprochó su hermana.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Gin, la verdad es que no te contamos todo, porque sino no sería privado-le reprochó George- Si te confesáramos todo sabrías qué tenemos novias y que el motivo de nuestra visita era anunciarle a mamá y papá que vendrían pasado mañana a cenar.

-WAW! Felicitaciones muchachos, pero la verdad nunca me imaginé que ustedes dos tendrían novia a esta edad. - dijo muy sorprendido el adolescente que se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort 4 veces.

-No te preocupes, nosotros tampoco lo creímos los primeros tres meses, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que era verdad, y desde entonces hemos pasado los mejores tres meses de nuestra vida…

- ¿Ya llevan medio año de novios con unas muchachas que no conozco? Y no me dijeron nada¿Ni siquiera a mi, su única hermana, la única que las puede ayudar con las muchachas, su confidente? Realmente me han herido hermanos, me han traicionado, no me han confiado su más grande secreto sobre su vida amorosa… En serio me ofendieron, no creo que alguna vez les pueda perdonar esto…

-Perdona Gin, es que teníamos miedo, porque por lo que hemos visto las hermanas nunca son muy buenas con las novias de sus hermanos… y ¿quien dijo que tú no conoces a nuestras novias? Mi novia es Angelina y la de George es Jennifer, te acuerdas la muchacha de Hufflepuff, es un año menor que nosotros…

-Angelina y Jennifer? Waw, eso si que es sorprendente, nunca pensé que muchachas tan buenas se engancharan con ustedes…

-Como pensábamos que te ibas a enojar por no contarte, hemos pensado un par de cosas que pueden ayudar a que nos perdones…

-Así es, y ahora hemos agregado una más, primero: tienes nuestro permiso para salir con Harry.- completó George

-Como si lo necesitara, yo salgo con quién quiero y no necesitó de su permiso…

-Si no tienes nuestro permiso lo más probable es que la persona con quién tu salga sufra un pequeño accidente de nuestra parte... bueno, sigo lo que estaba diciendo George, te damos permiso para salir con Harry, segundo, te vamos a dar 5 años gratis de productos de Sortilegios Weasley, tu podrás elegir lo que tú quieras y será gratis. Y tercero, y sabemos que es más parecido a un favor, vas a poder hablar con Angelina y Jennifer, y si tu quieres les adviertes lo que les espera para la cena de pasado mañana, si?

-Esta bien, lo haré... pero eso no alcanza para que los perdone, entendieron?

-Oh, gracias hermanita!! Te debemos una bien grande!!-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo y abrazaron a la única hermana que tenían.

-Para empezar podrían preparar mi desayuno y el de Harry...

-Oh, Gin, por el desayuno no te preocupes, yo ya lo había preparado antes de que llegaran del lago-dijo la novia de Ron- Ustedes se quedan?

-No, no te preocupes por nosotros, nuestras niñas nos esperan en el departamento para desayunar... Ginny, nos encantaría que vinieras hoy a la tarde al departamento para hablar con las chicas y si Harry o alguien más quiere venir son bienvenidos también- al terminar de decir esto los mellizos Weasley, saludaron a todos, felicitaron a Ron y a Harry y se fueron a través de la red flú a su departamento.

-Oigan... ahora podemos desayunar? No quiero más interrupciones. Mi pansa ya no aguanta más.-dijo el Niño-Que-Vivió cuando vio desaparecer a los hermanos de su novia en la chimenea.

-Es verdad yo tampoco aguanto más el hambre- dijo Ginny

Al segundo se sentaron todos en la mesa y Hermione llevó el desayuno que estaba en la mesada a través del hechizo Wingardium Leviosa. Todos tenían tanta hambre que el desayuno transcurrió en un silencio enorme. Cada tanto alguien hablaba, pero era para pedir algún condimento o que le pasen la jarra con té. Había veces que Ron abrazaba y le daba un beso corto a Hermione, pero los besos eran coros porque Ginny le decía a su hermano que si ella no podía besarse con Harry frente a él, que él no besara a su amiga durante las comidas porque el hecho de ver a su hermano besarse con alguien le revolvía el estomago. Harry también le decía que como no podía besar a Ginny por respeto hacia su mejor, entonces este tampoco debería besar a Hermione enfrente a Harry, porque ella era como su hermana. De vez en cuando Harry y Ginny se decían palabras de amor en el oído pero no podían hacer nada más porque el muchacho no quería pelearse con su amigo, y como le decía a su novia, le tenían que dar tiempo para que se acostumbrase. Terminaron de desayunar y el pelirrojo hizo el hechizo fregotego con los platos para que todos pudieran ir arriba para conversar tranquilos. Hermione aprovechó para darle su regalo a Harry, era un campo de Quidditch en miniatura con pequeños jugadores que uno los manejaba con la varita.

-Herms, no tenías que molestarte... esto es demasiado hermanita.

-No fue molestia Harry, en serio... me alegro de que te haya gustado. No sabia que regalarte. Tuve que pedir ayuda a Ginny...

-En ese caso gracias a las dos. Oye Ron, me olvide de contarte, ayer mis tíos me dieron todo tipo de regalos muggles, y me pidieron perdón por haberme tratado mal todos estos años y que me quedara con ellos.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar con ellos?- preguntón Ron algo triste porque de veras quería irse a vivir con Harry a la casa remodelada de los Black.

-¡Obvio que no tonto! Me voy a ir a vivir con vos, te acordas? Nunca te abandonaría...

-Gracias a Dios, porque mis deseos de partir de aquí y no ver todos los días a cierta subnormal que no se porque dice ser mi hermana eran demasiado grandes...

-Oye, no hables así de tu hermana, que ahora es mi novia. Y lamento decirte amigo mío que yo la veré todos los días... Y que si quiere venir a vivir con nosotros, luego de que termine Hogwarts, puede venir, al igual que Herms.

-Ahora que me acuerdo...Hermione¿como sabías que ellos dos estaban de novios, si volvieron esta mañana y tú no los habías visto?- pregunto Ron acordándose de que ella había dicho que eran novios antes de que ellos le dijeran algo.

-Em. ... es que...yo... eh...- la chica no sabía que decir...

-De seguro ella supuso que éramos novios por como nos mirábamos, y también te pudo haber escuchado cuando nos gritamos, no es así?

-Oh! Sisisi eso es, yo te escuche pelear con Ginny y luego vi como se miraban y lo supuse, y cuando subíamos las escaleras Ginny me lo confirmo y me mostro el hermoso anillo que le regalo Harry.

-Ah, esta bien... ¿Así que le regalaste algo a mi hermana cuando nosotros te deberíamos haber regalado algo para tu cumpleaños?

-Más o menos... Yo le regale algo a tu hermana, pero ustedes no tienen que regalarme nada para mí cumpleaños...

-Bueno en eso te equívocas, para tu cumpleaños te vamos a regalar algo, pero yo te compre un regalito de mi parte, espera un segundo- la cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor se puso de pie y fue a buscar su varita que estaba sobre la cama y dijo- Accio regalo de Harry. -Y un paquete entro volando a la habitación y fue a parar a las manos de Ginny- Toma Harry... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Y entregó el regalo a su novio.- Se que no es la gran cosa, pero cuando tu estés en unas de tu misiones y yo este en el cuarto de Hogwarts muerta de preocupación, podrás avisarme como estas.

-Gracias Gin, no tenías que molestarte. En serio, no necesito nada más que a ti.

-Alto chicos, no se olviden de que estoy presente- dijo rápido Ron al ver que Harry y Ginny estaban a punto de besarse.

-Perdón... Tú sabes que es difícil controlar ciertos impulsos. Pero amigo, en algún momento vas a tener que acostúmbrate, porque no voy a estar toda mi vida deseando besar a tu hermana y no poder debido a que estas tu conmigo

-Tienes razón, pero debes darme algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea recién llevan un día de novios. Tengo una idea. Hagamos un trato. Tenemos una semana para acostumbrarnos. Yo tengo que aceptar que le des pequeños besos a Ginny, y tú tienes que aceptar que yo le dé besos a Herms.

-Esta... Oye! Si yo solo puedo darle pequeños besos a tu hermana entonces lo mismo para vos con Herms! Así que decide pequeños besos o besos normales.

-Bueno, besos... Trato?

-Hemos hecho un trato querido amigo.

-Me alegro mucho que hayan llegado a ese acuerdo porque, no se si Herms, pero yo no creo que hubiera podido pasar más de una semana sin podes besar a Harry solo porque el estúpido de mi hermano esta con él.

-Yo creo que ninguno de los cuatro podría haber aguantado tanto...-Dijo la prefecta de Griffindor

-Chicos, lo lamento mucho, pero como recordarán le dije a Fred y George que iría a hablar con sus novias para advertirles que les espera en la cena de el viernes. ¿Alguno desea venir?-pregunto Ginny

-Yo voy, quiero ver como va la tienda...-dijo Harry- Aparte hace mucho que no me pagan, y creo que debo ir a ayudarlos un poco... Supongo que ustedes dos se van a quedar aquí, no?- inquirió el chico al ver como Ron se estaba acercando a Hermione,

-Si, nos quedaremos aquí... No se preocupen por nosotros estaremos bien.-Mientras Ron decía esto prácticamente los empujaba hacia la puerta para que lo dejaran solo con su novia.

-Ya nos vamos! Deja de empujarnos...cuídense!-Harry se alejo de su amigo para despedir a Hermione, y lo mismo hizo Ginny, se fueron del cuarto y bajaron hasta el comedor donde estaba la chimenea.-¿Qué prefieres, aparecerte conmigo o viajar por polvos flú?

-Prefiero los polvos flú...- al decir esto se metieron en la chimenea y la chica pronunció claramente- Departamento de George y Fred Weasley.

Aparecieron en un pequeño departamento, había un par de sillones frente a la chimenea, un rincón se veía la cocina, y más atrás tres puertas. Cada una tenía un cartel que decía lo que te encontrarías si las abrías, la de la izquierda decía "Habitación de George", la del medio" Laboratorio súper peligroso" y la de la derecha decía "Habitación de Fred". En el rincón enfrente a la cocina estaba el baño. Cuando terminaron de recorrer el apartamento con la mirada, y se dieron cuenta que todos estaban en la cocina charlando. Ginny tomó de la mano a Harry y salieron de la chimenea en dirección a la cocina.

-Ya llegamos, Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse en casa. Hola Angelina! Hola Jennifer! Como están?-saludó "amablemente" Ginny

-Muy bien y vos?-contestaron las novias de sus hermanos.

-Yo muy bien-y miró a Harry haciéndoles entender a las chicas que ahora estaban juntos.

-Oh, me alegro por ustedes... Siempre pensé que iban a terminar juntos.-dijo Jennifer, una morocha de ojos claros.

-Lo que yo nunca imaginé era que dos muchachas tan inteligentes iban a terminar con los bobos de mis hermanos... la verdad no se que le ven las muchachas inteligentes a mis hermanos. Quiero decir, que a las muchas les guste Bill o Charlie, lo entiendo, pero Fred, George y Ron... eso si que es incomprensible para mí... Son tres cabezas huecas.

-Ginny, no hables así de tus hermanos... bueno, a decir verdad, nosotras al principio también pensábamos que eran medio tontos, pero luego nos demostraron lo románticos que pueden ser y nos dimos cuenta que no son tan bobos como aparentan.

-Es verdad, para nuestro primer aniversario Fred me regaló un hermoso collar, y me dijo un montón de cosas románticas que como te conozco no voy a contar...-Contó Angelina

-Gracias Angelina. Oigan, se que quieren venir pasado mañana a cenar, entonces me pareció buena idea advertirles ciertas cosas.

Mientras las chicas estaban conversando, los mellizos y Harry habían bajado a la tienda y, como estaba cerrada, aprovecharon para conversar.

-Oigan chicos, necesito su ayuda, hoy quiero llevar a Ginny a cenar a algún lugar, pero yo no conozco ningún lugar romántico en el mundo mágico, solo muggles... Así que.. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Solo a ti Harry... Te diremos los tres mejores lugares.-dijo Fred

-A dos cuadras de aquí hay un lugar llamado "Cola de Unicornio", por fuera es algo desagradable, así que cuando entras las chicas se sorprenden mucho al ver que esta decorado con un estilo muy juvenil y muy buena música, la comida es bastante buena también.

-Después como a cinco cuadras esta "El Cuerno Perdido", desde afuera se ve que es lindo, pero no lo recomendamos como primera cita debido a que es una pizzería, y no es muy romántica, pero para una quinta cita esta bien.

-Y por último pero no menos importante, esta "El pensadero amoroso". Créeme que este lugar es perfecto para cualquier cita. Esta decorada como para las chicas, pero no es demasiado, por lo cual el ambiente es increíble. Es un lugar bastante exclusivo, la comida es de lo mejor, al igual que la atención. Si los meseros ven que hay incomodidad en la pareja que esta cenando, empiezan a hablarte y no se van hasta que la incomodidad haya desaparecido por completo. Lo único malo es que es muy difícil de entrar. Tú decidirás a cual de los tres ir, nosotros recomendamos el último.

-Yo me quedo con él último, el único problema es que si es tan difícil de entrar como ustedes dicen, no creo que consiga un lugar para cenar con Ginny hoy.

-No te preocupes cuñadito, el dueño es nuestro amigo. Le decimos que necesitamos una mesa para nuestra pequeña hermana y su novio, Harry Potter. De seguro tendrás una mesa. Cuenta con eso. Fred te dirá como ir, mientras yo voy a hablar con Will. Adios, Fred dile a Jen, que vuelvo en un rato.

-Esta bien hermano. Bueno Harry, para llegar a "El Pensadero" debes caminar desde aquí tres cuadras para la izquierda, luego una a la derecha y vas a encontrarte con un gran restaurant, te van a preguntar por tu nombre, entonces tu les das la tarjeta que va a traer George. Los van a llevar unos pisos más arriba, y ahí un viejo te volverá a preguntar tu nombre, pero no debes decir "Harry James Potter". Si dices eso no podrás entrar. Debes decir "Soy el señor Mathew Romgit, acompañado de la señorita Gregoria Martins", se abrirá una puerta y un camarero vestido de azul te preguntará tu nombre y el de tu acompañante, a este debes decirle la verdad. Luego te llevaran a una mesa, que va a parecer horrible, al igual que todo el lugar. Entonces debes pedirle la varita a Ginny y tocar con ella la mesa durante 15 segundos. Al hacer esto todo se volverá como Ginny lo deseé dejando así al lugar como la chica lo sueña. Después de hacer esto será una cena normal.

-Muchas gracias por la información, creo que Ginny y yo debemos irnos. Dile a George que deje la tarjeta bajo el felpudo y yo me apareceré afuera con Ginny y agarraré la tarjeta y la llevaré a cenar.

- Me parece muy bien! Ahora subamos que creo que las chicas nos esperan.-Fred le señalo la escalera a Harry.

-Fred, una pregunta, yo no tengo apuro... pero tengo una pregunta... ¿Porqué no recibí mi parte de las ganancias de Sortilegios Weasley en todo el verano?

-Oh, con George olvidamos mencionártelo. El duende que nos depositaba sin problema tu dinero se retiro y ahora hay uno muy amargado, y cuando le pedimos que te deposite la plata, dijo que tardaría dos meses. Y como nos pareció demasiado tiempo, decimos esperar a que tú vinieras para darte tu parte. Tu parte esta en la caja fuerte separada, si quieres vamos a buscarla ahora.

-No, no importa, es solo que estaba preocupado... Cuando lo necesite, te lo pido.

-Muy bien. Ah, Harry, antes de que me olvide, hemos cambiado el nombre de a tienda, solo por protección. Ahora se llama "Hexerei Donnola", nuestras novias nos ayudaron a elegirlo. Jennifer sabía alemán y nos dijo que la traducción de sortilegios era Hexerei, y Angie conoce del italiano y dijo que como nuestro apellido es parecido a weasel (N/a: weasel es comadreja en ingles, y el apellido de la familia es curiosamente parecido a el nombre de este animal, así que decidí usar la semejanza) le pedimos que lo tradujera al italiano. Entonces el nombre de la tienda fue reemplazado por "Hexerei Donnola", que casi significa "Sortilegios Weasley". No te preocupes, los clients que eran dignos de conserver fueron avisados.

-Oh, esta bien. Subamos así puedo volver con Ginny a la Madriguera y avisarle a Herms para que la prepare para hoy a la noche, no se olviden de dejarme la tarjeta afuera!

-No, no nos olvidaremos. - Al decir esto, los chicos subieron al departamento, donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Hola chicas! Como les va?- dijo Harry saludando a Angelina y a Jennifer.

-Muy bien Potter, y a ti como te esta tratando la vida?- contesto la que alguna vez fue su capitana de Quidditch

-No me puedo quejar. El viernes hablaremos con más tiempo, pero ahora debemos partir.-dijo El Niño Que Vivió subiendo la voz en las ultimas tres palabras como para que su novia

-Oh, es verdad, se nos hace tarde. Hasta luego chicas- dijo Ginny saludando a sus cuñadas- nos vemos hermanito, saluda a George de mi parte.

-Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos el viernes- Saludo Jennifer.

-Chau hermanita, cuídate. Harry, nos vemos amigo, suerte y cuídate mucho, pero cuida más a Ginny.

-No te preocupes, la voy a cuidar mucho. Gracias por todo. El viernes hablamos!- se introdujeron con Ginny tomados de la mano en la chimenea y él dijo muy claro-A la Madriguera.- a los pocos segundos aparecieron en la chimenea de la misma.-Oye Ginny, tengo una idea... Espérame aquí un segundo.

- Te espero...-dijo la chica algo confundida mirando como su novio subía apresuradamente la escalera.  
En el instante en que llegaron a la Madriguera a Harry se le había ocurrido una idea. Subiría a buscar su capa invisible para llevar a Ginny hasta el algo y poder pasar unos ratos juntos. Aprovecharía el viaje a su cuarto para contarle a quién consideraba su hermana el plan que tenía para salir con Ginny en la noche. Así que subió las escaleras dejando a Ginny sin saber lo que pasaba abajo. Fue hacía su cuarto y al verla puerta cerrada tocó para no encontrarse con una sorpresa desagradable. Se alegró mucho al ver que enseguida le contestaron.

-Perdón por la interrupción chicos, pero necesito mi capa y hablar en privado con Herms, puede ser?

-Si, claro, no hay problema...-dijo Hermione algo confundida

-Ron, me pasas la capa por favor? Esta bajo mi almohada...

-Em, si, aquí la tienes amigo... Cómo te fue en lo de los mellizos? Te dijeron algo sobre tu pago atrasado?

-Oh, solo un pequeño malentendido, ellos tienen mi dinero guardado. Perdona, peor u hermana me esta esperando abajo y necesito hablar a solas con Herms, a la noche te cuento bien todo. No te ofendas...

-No, no me ofendo... ve rápido con Hermione, que mientras más rápido le hables, más rápido volverá conmigo.-dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara

-Nos vemos amigo...-salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta para hablar con su "hermana"-Mira Herms, te lo explico rápido porque presiento que Ginny ya esta sospechando que estoy tardando mucho. Esta noche la llevaré a cenar a un lugar muy exclusivo en el Callejón Diagon, pero ella no tiene la más mínima idea. Lo idee todo con los mellizos. Así que necesito que a las 6 o 6.30 la vayas a buscar con alguna excusa para que luego se cambie. A las siete tiene que estar abajo. Pero antes de bajar le tienes que vendar los ojos, así será todo una sorpresa. Supongo que cuando volvamos ella te contará todo. Ah, cuando vuelvan los señores Weasley diles que no vendremos a cenar. Me olvidaba, vamos a estar con la capa invisible en el lago, así que llámala desde la puerta para que no sospeche.

-Claro que lo haré Harry! Es muy romántico de tu parte... le podrías dar algunas clases a Ron... no te preocupes, pensaré una excusa. Ahora vete que en cualquier momento va a subir Ginny.

-Muchas gracias Herms, eres la mejor hermana/amiga que alguien podría pedir.- terminó de de decir esto y bajó corriendo las escaleras tan rápido que parecía que volaba. Unos pasos más adelante estaba su novia. La tomó por el brazo y la saco corriendo para afuera.-Vamos al lago, tengo mi capa invisible, para que no aparezca Ron y nos interrumpa.

-Esta bien, pero no hay necesidad de ser tan bruto, puedes aflojar un poco tu mano...

-Perdón, es que todavía no pudimos darnos más de un beso sin ser interrumpidos... y ya no puedo aguantarme más...

-La verdad... yo tampoco... pero si tienes tu capa invisible, no veo porque no podemos quedarnos acá, en vez de perder tanto tiempo yendo hacia el lago.

-Yo pensaba que tu preferías el lago por la vista, pero si no te molesta estar aquí...-mientras pronunciaba la ultimaba palabra tiro a la chica al suelo y se sentó junto a ella, tomo la capa invisible y la hecho sobre ellos.- no hay ninguna razón para perder el tiempo.

Harry y Ginny por fin pudieron disfrutar de un rato para ellos. Sorprendentemente para ellos, la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaron mirándose, abrazados y haciéndose caricias, y no besándose como lo tenías planeado. En un momento se acostaron en el pasto, y Harry sacó la capa de en sima de ambos. Ginny se quedó asombrada, y lo miro extrañada; el chico vio la cara de su novia y le dijo:

-Es que estaba pensando... Ron no tiene nada que ver en lo nuestro, no me tengo que avergonzar solo porque el no esta de acuerdo. Y no quiero aguantar las ganas de besarte solo porque él esta presente. Tiene que aceptarlo, porque yo no me puedo imaginar sin ti Gin. Te quiero demasiado, me importas mucho, no te imaginas cuanto... Y recién entendí que no quiero estar ocultando mi amor hacia ti. Si tu lo quieres ocultar y se que a ti no te gusta demostrar tus sentimientos porque siempre insultas a los que más quieres, lo charlaremos. Pero la verdad es que yo me di cuenta que no me importa lo que pienses los demás si tu estas conmigo, porque es solo tu opinión la que me interesa.

-Harry, estas en lo cierto, no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, porque en verdad tengo miedo que cuando los sepan me lastimen, entonces prefiero ocultarlos con insultos. Pero lo nuestro, es algo que no quiero ocultar, porque se que no me vas a lastimar y que si alguien me lastima tu me vas a ayudar y a apoyar cuando hágalas cosas mal.

-Ginny te...

-Ginny! Entra rápido a la casa que hay algo muy importante para contarte-con estas palabras Hermione interrumpió a Harry.

-Ve, después seguiremos hablando.- y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Pero Harry, no me quiero ir. Me quiero quedar acá con vos, pasando el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Ve Ginny, en otro momento lo repetiremos.- dijo el chico, que aunque le molestaba haber sido interrumpido, estaba contento porque ahora le daría la sorpresa a su novia. Así que dicho esto se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar a su novia.

-Esta bien...-se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la casa-Granjer! Me he enfadado mucho... más te vale que sea algo bueno, por que si no etas muerta!

-Te prometo que será algo bueno.- le contesto Hermione y luego entró a la casa con su amiga.

Al ver que las chicas entraban, Harry tomo su capa y apareció en el cuarto que compartía con Ron. Vio que eran las 6 de la tarde y decidió conversar con su amigo un rato antes de empezaran a bañarse, cambiarse y buscar las rosas que le regalaría a su pareja en la cena. Le contó a ron lo que había pasado en su día tan agitado, le pidió perdón pero ya no podía ocultar su relación. Su amigo le contó que había pasado su día con Hermione y que habían hablado mucho. También dijo que cada día estaba más enamorada de la muchacha, y que pronto quería decirle que la ambas, pero quería ser romántico entonces le pidió ayuda a su amigo que sin dudarlo acepto. El reloj de Harry dio las 6.30 y se fue a bañar. A las siete menos diez estaba esperando a Ginny, todavía no la había visto. Cuando la vio se quedó boquiabierto estaba realmente, y eso que tenía una venda en sus hermosos ojos. El chico se despidió de Hermione y le agradeció por todo le tomo la mano a su novia y le dijo que ase sujetara fuerte. Entonces desaparecieron de la madriguera y aparecieron en la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley, o como se llamaba ahora "Hexerei Donnola". Harry tomo la tarjeta que le habían dejado y siguió se dirigió hacia el lugar recordando lo que le habían dicho Fred y George esa tarde para no perderse. Caminó tres cuadras a la izquierda, una a la derecha y al ver el restaurante le destapó los ojos a Ginny, que estaba impresionada por lo bien que se veía su novio con esa camisa oscura suelta y sus jeans. Pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un restaurant y miro a Harry en busca de alguna explicación. Pero lo único que este respondió fue "espera y verás". Entraron y Harry le mostró a la señora de la entrada su tarjeta y lo llevó un par de pisos más arriba, donde un anciano les volvió a preguntar su nombre él respondió, como debía ser y para sorpresa de Ginny, "Soy el señor Mathew Romgit y estoy acompañado de la señorita Gregoria Martins". Y se abrió un puerta y un camarero vestido de azul le preguntó su nombre y el de su acompañante, Harry le respondió "Harry James Potter y Ginnebra Molly Weasley", el lugar no se veía horrible tal como le había advertido Fred, por lo que Ginny estaba sorprendida. Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que Harry le pedía su varita, la cual enseguida entregó.

-Ahora cierra tus hermosos ojos y cuenta hasta quince- dijo Harry tocando la mesa con la punta de la varita.

-WAW! Harry te pasaste, esto es hermoso, es demasiado- dijo la chica sorprendida al ver que el lugar estaba decorado como ella siempre lo había soñado.

-No, tú eres demasiado... y no hay nada que no haría para verte sonreír de esta manera y que tus ojos tengan ese brillo especial que tienen cuando tú de verdad te alegras por algo. Eres muy especial para mí, de verdad que nunca quise hacerte daño Ginny...

-Lo se Harry, tu querías protegerme... Y me alegro, porque en ese momento me di cuenta que de veras significaba algo para ti.

-Oye, lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento, pero ¿te parece bien que nos fijemos que hay de comer?

-Muy bien, no te preocupes, no arruinaste el momento, lo mejoraste.-la chica abrió el menú y se sorprendió por los precios tan altos- Em... Harry, los precios son demasiado altos, no creo que pueda ordenar más que una ensalada...

-No te preocupes, tienes un novio bien dotado de dinero, aunque no lo aparente... Así que sentite libre de ordenar lo que vos quieras.

-Si vos decís... ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?

-Tus hermanos me contaron de él... hoy cuando tú hablabas con las chicas.

-Ah, esta bien... no se tú pero yo ya estoy lista para ordenar, voy a querer pollo al horno con papas fritas.

-Yo también-Harry busco con la mirada al camarero y al encontrarlo lo llamó.

-¿Están listos para ordenar?-Pregunto con tono amigable el camarero.

-Si, la dama quiere pollo al horno con papas fritas y yo comeré ñoquis con salsa rosa. Y Para tomar dos cervezas de manteca por favor.

-Muy bien, en 20 minutos traerán su comida. Espero que pasen una noche muy agradable.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Harry antes de que el camarero se vaya.-Antes de empezar a fijarnos en la comida me dijiste que hasta que no terminé con vos no te habías dado cuenta que en verdad significabas algo para mí y...

-Ahora que lo escuchó la frase suena como si tú nunca me hubieras demostrado que me querías. Lo que quise decir es que hasta que no se hacen ciertas cosas uno nunca puede saber si en verdad siento lo mismo que dice sentir. Y yo temía que yo solo era la chica después de tu primer enamoramiento, y que solo me usabas para tapar ciertas heridas. Aunque me dolió que hayas terminado conmigo, me sentí mucho mejor al ver que lo hacías porque deberás estabas interesado en mí.

-Es por eso que decidí hacer todo lo posible para que entiendas que realmente te quiero. Y empecé con una cena en este lugar... Pero Ginny, quiero pedirte disculpas adelantadas por si hay veces que no puedo demostrar mis sentimientos hacía ti.

-Después de este primer día va a hacer falta mucho para que yo sienta que no me quieres, en serio te lo digo...

-Te creo. Ginny, quiero decirte que este año no va a ser anda fácil para nadie. Y que si en algún momento no soportas estar conmigo y prefieres odiarme antes de quererme, lo entenderé perfectamente.

-Lo contrario al amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia, porque si odias a alguien es porque todavía te importa. Pero eso no importa porque yo nunca te dejaría.. a menso claro que me engañes con otra...

-Tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que yo nunca te engañaría con nadie, porque es imposible que exista alguien mejor que vos.

-Lo se, no hacía falta que me lo digas- dijo la chica bromeando.

-Jajajaja... Ahora, aunque se que no es nuestro fuete, necesito que nos volvamos a poner serios porque necesito contarte algo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Necesito que pongas mucha atención a esto, y si hay algo que n entiendes que me lo preguntes¿esta bien?-y al ver que la chica asentía con la cabeza continuo-El año pasado, el día que murió el Profesor, antes de que esto pasara salí con él en una especie de misión. Fuimos en busca de un Horocrux de Voldemort-al decir el nombre la chica tuvo un escalofrío-Ginny, ya es tiempo de que puedas pronunciar su nombre, y debes saber que mientras estés conmigo y la Orden siga unida nada te va a pasar. Ahora continuando con la historia. Ese día salimos a buscar un Horocrux de Voldemort, y cuando regresamos el profesor estaba muy debilitado debido a una poción que tuvo que tomarse para conseguirlo. Y fue por eso y porque me petrifico que el maldito, mal nacido, cara dura por hacerse pasar por sangre pura cuando es mestizo de Snape lo mató. Cada tanto Dumbledore me mostraba recuerdos de personas que habían visto a Lord Voldemort cuando era joven.

-Entiendo perfectamente todo excepto una cosa¿qué es un Horocrux?

-Suponía que no lo ibas a saber... Un Horocrux es cuando una persona hace algo realmente malvado, como asesinar, y puede partir su alma en pedazos. Dumbledore creía que Voldemort, o cómo el lo llamaba, Tom, hizo 7 Horocruxes. Es la única persona que pudo hacer más de uno. Aparte 7 es el número de la suerte. Dumbledore me dijo que para poder matar a Riddle definitivamente, primero hay que destruir los siete Horocruxes, porque cuando eso se haga el no será más que una persona común y corriente con poderes. Ahora sólo queda destruir 3 objetos, porque el cuarto según el profesor es su cuerpo.

-¿Y los otros tres?

-Uno era el diario de Tom Riddle, y fue destruido, como tu bien recordarás en tu primer año. Otro era un anillo que pertenecía a la familia de su madre, este fue la causa de que Dumbledore tuviera su dedo negro. Y el tercero era un collar de Slytherin, posesión de la familia Gaunt (apellido de la familia materna de Voldemort), que había sido robada por su madre para vendérsela a Borgin&Burkes, junto al collar estaba una copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Este último fue el que fui a buscar con el profesor, pero resulto que después de todo era una copia y el otro ya había sido destruido. Antes de partir Dumbledore me contó que viendo que dos de los objetos elegidos para ser sus Horocruxes eran de los creadores del colegio que él siempre quiso, era muy probable que los otros dos sean uno de Godric Griffindor y otro de Rowena Ravenclaw. Este verano con la ayuda de tu hermano y de Hermione tratamos de ubicar los objetos, y encontraron que lo más probable era que esos dos de los tres objetos estén en Hogwarts, aunque todavía no sabemos bien cuales pueden ser.

-Esta bien, entiendo perfectamente todo, menos una cosa... ¿Que tiene que ver todo esto con qué el año va a ser muy difícil?

-Es que Dumbledore me confió esta misión a mí porque dijo que yo era el único que la podría continuar, porque después de buscar el tercer Horocrux, el no pensaba seguir mucho tiempo más con vida. Y este año quiero encontrar la mayor cantidad de Horocruxes para destruirlos, y poder terminar con Voldemort lo antes posible, lo cual significaba que saldré mucho del colegio, y con los EXTASIS es muy probable que no te pueda dedicar mucho tiempo... aunque muchas veces considere no estudiar para los EXTASIS y pasar mi tiempo con vos, pero cuando lo hago aparece la voz de Herms reprochándome por no estudiar.

-Yo nunca dejaría que dejes de estudiar por mí... Yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar y de paso pasamos un rato juntos... Y si es para vencer al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, no me importa que no puedas dedicarme ese tiempo. Ya se que probablemente no quieras, pero voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda...

-Ginny, eres la mejor.-dijo el chico emocionado porque su novia no sólo lo había entendido perfectamente, si no porque lo iba a ayudar ¡aunque el no quiera!

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero ya llegó la comida. Espero que la disfruten.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron los dos novios al mismo tiempo, y cuando se fue el camarero estallaron en carcajadas porque habían sonado como un corito.

-Harry, no sabes lo bueno que esta este pollo. ¿Quieres probar un poco?

-Si no te molesta...Waw! enserio que esta delicioso. Te ofrecería ñoquis, pero se que no te gustan mucho- dijo después de que la chica lo convidara con su tenedor.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es que te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees. ¿La estás pasando bien?

-Mas que bien, cada momento que paso con vos la paso bien. Porque no necesito explicarte todo detalladamente, te puedo decir las cosas con dos palabras y me entiendes. Conoces cosas de mí que nadie conoce, eres al único al que le admití que insulto a los que más quiero porque tengo que me lastimen. Con vos me siento de lo mejor, y se que nunca me vas a lastimar. Eres demasiado especial para mí Harry.

Despues de escuchar esas palabras de su novia Harry no aguanto más, sintió que ese era el momento para decirlo...

-Ginny te amo


End file.
